The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus which performs a treatment by irradiating a part to be treated (diseased part) of the patient with a laser beam.
Laser treatment apparatuses are known, which perform treatments by irradiating parts to be treated (diseased parts) of the patients with laser beams. These apparatuses are selectively used in accordance with various treatment objects.
For example, the treatment effect of laser irradiation in the CW (Continuous Wave) mode is mainly based on the thermal function. A laser knife which utilizes incision on the basis of gasification or vaporization of the tissue due to heat is used in fields such as the surgery. In the field of the ophthalmology, a laser apparatus which is smaller in output power than a laser knife is used in a photocoagulation treatment of a diseased part and the periphery of the part, against a disease in an eyeground, such as maculopathy or retinal detachment.
On the other hand, in the treatment effect of laser irradiation in the pulse wave mode, the destruction function by a high energy is greater in degree than the thermal function. Such laser irradiation is used in a treatment based on tissue destruction of a diseased part. In the field of the ophthalmology, such laser irradiation is used in a treatment of secondary cataract occurring in a posterior capsule of lens, or in that of glaucoma based on perforation or incision of the iris or the angle.
However, the difference in the effect on the living body is not caused only by the above-mentioned difference in the oscillation mode. Parameters such-as the wavelength of the laser beam, the output power, and the irradiation time must be optimumly selected in accordance with the treatment object. In order to cope with various treatments, therefore, it is required to provide plural laser treatment apparatuses which respectively correspond to various treatment objects. This requires the load on the user, such as the increased cost of purchase, the need of securing the installation location, etc.